Class of Alicante
by Teagan1998
Summary: 10 years later. Alicante College is a prestigious school for Shadow hunters. Clary and Jace have now been married 5 years and both were offered teaching positions around the same time. Also features Izzy/Simon, Alec/Magnus and SYOC.


This is my first story, constructive criticism is welcomed. Please read and review.

* * *

Summary: 10 years later. Alicante College is a prestigious school for Shadow hunters. Clary and Jace have now been married 5 years and both were offered teaching positions around the same time. Also features Izzy/Simon, Alec/Magnus and SYOC.

**Information on SYOC's**

**A lot of this story will take place at Alicante College, to keep my readers involved the students are created by you. As the school ranges from year 1 to 12 characters may fall anywhere between that age category. Teachers would be fine to submit if you wanted to. (Please note that I may or may not use every character submitted as I will also use my own.) The more interesting your character the more likely I will use them. **

**Character Sheets**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Teacher or Student (if teacher, what do they teach):**

**Family History:**

**Personality:**

**Year Level:**

**Interests/Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Crushes (optional):**

**Additional Info:**

* * *

"Class, your homework for tonight is to write a short essay on the history of runes." Clary said to the students in front of her. A small chorus of groans were heard before the bell rang signifying the end of class and more importantly the end of the day. The students quickly packed up there things and rushed out the class room. Cleaning the board and collecting everything off the desk, Clary soon followed them, but rather than heading home she made her way to her office.

Once inside she dumped her books down and began sorting through the various papers: tests, homework and meeting schedules. She looked at the last one; there was always so much happening at Alicante College. Clary had been the head rune making and rune history teacher for five years now and if anything the school had only gotten bigger and busier. There was a soft knock on the door.

"It's open." Clary called out, not looking up from her desk.

The door opened and a male voice spoke, a voice Clary recognised easily.

"Hey, you ready to head home yet Clare-Bear." It was Jace, Clary's husband for five years now.

She spun around, on her chair, to face him and there he was standing in the doorway, as beautiful as ever. His muscular figure leaning on the doorway, golden hair falling just over his unique gold eyes. Clary's first thought was that he needed a haircut. Jace had been recruited to train the young shadow hunters, at the school, in defence and demon hunting the same time as Clary was asked.

"Yep, I'm ready." Clary said and walked over to Jace, giving him a small peck on the lips. "And you really need to let me cut your hair!" She said brushing it away from his eyes.

"Not after last time woman, I swear on the angel I wore a beanie for at least a month after that."

"I really didn't look that bad. At least it wasn't the equivalent of Izzy's cooking."

"Okay, you win that one. And speaking of Izzy, she rang earlier to say she was coming with some news next week." Jace told Clary.

"I wonder what it could be this time." Clary said, remembering the last time Isabelle brought news.

Clary and Jace slowly made their way out of the small office and began walking the distance to their cosy, little canal house. Once home, the happy couple sat down and began discussing their day, but not before Clary put a pot of soup on the stove for diner.

"I had a student today, who on a test answered that the _mendelin _rune was for mending things." Clary said, with an exasperating sign. Jace just snorted.

"Fine then, what did you do today?" Clary asked.

"Well let's see, first I began with some witty remarks. And I also made a student cry when I told them that if their skills didn't improve they'd most likely get killed on their first demon hunt."

"Do you really think that was the smartest thing to tell a child?"

"It's not my fault, that everyone can't be as talented as moi." Jace stated. "Also, I have to take a group out hunting tomorrow, so I'm sorry to say you'll just have to walk home in your lonesome."

"Anything else, you've neglected to tell me of?"

"Umm…Yes, your mother called the other day, she, Luke and Sophie are coming to stay for a bit."

Luke was Clary's stepdad and Sophie was his and Jocelyn's 12 year old daughter.

"And you only remembered to tell me this now!"

"Umm…Yes." Jace said. "Infact they should be here tomorrow night."

"Next time a little more warning would be nice."

"Of course, mi 'lady." And with that Jace leaned in for a kiss. Clary's heart raced, after all these years Jace still had that effect on her. Minutes later the couple pulled apart, needing some air. Clary rested her head on Jace's shoulder, whilst he continued to trail light kisses down her neck.

Quickly remembering the soup, Clary jumped up bumping into Jace's head.

"What's the rush Clare-Bear are you suddenly not turned on by my beauty." Jace questioned.

Clary began to giggle, "No, that's definitely it. I forgot I left some soup on the stove."

"Surely that can wait till we've finished, can't it?"

"It'll be burnt and it's probably making a mess of the kitchen."

"Well we can't have that." Jace picked Clary up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen. From what awaited them, Jace could have sworn Isabelle had come to visit earlier. The soup slowly dribbled from the pot, a darkish brown in colour. And the smell! It was horrible and a disaster.

"We can just say Isabelle cooked it." Jace decided.

"You shouldn't criticise your sister's cooking skills so much." Clary retorted.

"We're talking about Isabelle, Clary. But your right we can't say she cooked this, it's probably better than anything she can make."

"Jace," Clary said, but the giggled undertone of her voice was unmistakable.

"Why don't we just go out for dinner?" Jace suggested.

"I think that's probably best, but you have to clean this up first."

"And why would that be, it was your soup after all."

"Yes, but it was you who distracted me." Clary stated finally, a slight blush escaping her cheeks.

Jace quickly put the ruined soup down the drain and left the pot in the sink. Together they headed out for a romantic dinner, much better than what the soup would've been anyway.


End file.
